


Whimpers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley's whimpers are music to Aziraphale's ears
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	Whimpers

The sound of whimpers shouldn't be music to an angel's ears. But it was when that angel was Aziraphale and if the whimpers came from the demon Crowley. Aziraphale had Crowley facedown on the bed, wrists loosely tied to the posts, arse in the air as Aziraphale slowly teased him. The vibrator was slender, perfectly sized for Aziraphale to move it along Crowley's prostate, varying the pressure and speed in a concert of his own imagination. Crowley's whimpers were the applause.

"Please," whispered Crowley at last. But it might as well have been a thunderclap.

Aziraphale waved his hand, sending his clothes to the top of the dresser, neatly folded. He withdrew the toy and settled behind Crowley, smoothing his hands down the sweat damp planes of his back. He took a handful of hair and gave a tug.

Crowley groaned. Aziraphale could feel how close he was already. "Can you hold out for me?" he asked softly.

Swallowing hard, Crowley took a few breaths before giving Aziraphale a tiny nod.

"Good," said Aziraphale, slowly sinking into Crowley's willing body.

Crowley groaned softly, holding himself still as he could. Only their long association allowed Aziraphale to see how tightly he was holding himself, the strain in his muscles, the tremble in his hands.

"Relax," Aziraphale murmured, starting to thrust. "I have you."

There was another soft noise from Crowley, and then he obeyed, sinking into the bed, allowing Aziraphale to take full control. It was an enormous act of faith and one that Aziraphale never took for granted.

Settling himself, Aziraphale grasped Crowley's slender hips. It was a comfortable, well practiced dance, Aziraphale drawing panting moans from Crowley's lips, feeling the warmth of pleasure building in his vessel. After sharing these moments with Crowley, he certainly understood what humans saw in the activity

Reaching around, Aziraphale took Crowley in hand. Crowley made another noise that might have been a thank you, not that he'd ever admit it. But Aziraphale could hear it all the same. He folded over Crowley, thrust harder, moving his hair so that he could plant kisses on Crowley's neck and shoulders. He could almost imagine each one blooming with love that echoed through the room. Surely even a demon could feel that love, couldn't he?

Aziraphale had gotten better about using his words with Crowley. He nipped his earlobe, then whispered: "I love you."

Crowley shook his head, as if he still couldn't believe it, as if he wasn't worthy.

Aziraphale pinned him to the bed, willing him to accept the words. "I love you," he repeated.

Crowley groaned, eyes screwed tightly shut. Aziraphale thrust a few more times, twisting his wrist. "Come for me," he ordered.

With a soft cry, Crowley came, Aziraphale following him over a heartbeat later.

Aziraphale worked him through the aftershocks, then released his wrists with a wave of his hand. He rolled them onto their sides, still inside Crowley, holding him tightly.

Crowley pulled his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a [gingerhaole art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/57954508). You can find me on Tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
